Hold Me Tight, And Never Let Me Go
by AJ Kenobi
Summary: She needs someone to love her, because she's hurting inside and out. He vows to be that someone. Bat oneshot dedicated to AppleFlame12.


**Hold Me Tight, And Never Let Me Go**

**by**

**AJ Kenobi **

**Summary: **

**She needs someone to love her, because she's hurting inside and out. He vows to be that someone. Bat oneshot dedicated to AppleFlame12.**

**A/N:**

**So, since AppleFlame12 was SO NICE, writing me the story Those Four Words (which you guys should check out) I decided to write up this short oneshot for him/her. Hope you likey! ^^ (yeah, that was weird. XD) **

**Oh, and if you haven't heard Put Your Hearts Up by Ariana Grande…GO TO YOUTUBE NOW. It is an amazing song, I love it! ^^**

_**Read, Relish, Review.**_

* * *

A heavy rain had been falling over California for the past 5 days now, and Beck was getting tired of it. Flooding had begun in some urban neighborhoods, and schools all across the region had been canceled as a result.

As of now Beck sat alone in his RV, trying to get some type of sleep into his system. It had been sort of difficult to do so, what with water pounding on the metal roof of his current living space.

Not only that, but a certain redhead had been on his mind.

No, he wasn't finding out that he loved Cat Valentine—he had been knowing that for a year and counting, even while dating Jade.

The issue at hand was that no one had heard from Cat in a while, and out of their whole group he was the most worried about her. He along with the others had tried numerous times calling, texting, posting updates on TheSlap—nothing seemed to work.

Beck tried not to think of the worst-case scenarios, but there were times when he honestly couldn't help it. Cat always talked about how her brother Frankie did crazy stuff—what if he had kidnapped her? Or what if he had killed her and dumped her body in the overflowed river?

_You're crazy, Beck._ He told himself, running a hand through his hair. He just had to keep reassuring himself that Cat was perfectly fine, and that for whatever odd reason she wasn't answering her phone.

That didn't mean it didn't bug him.

Beck sighed and looked at his digital clock sitting on the nightstand.

It had just hit midnight; normally he would be up but the weariness of the past few hours was finally catching up with him.

A tired yawn escaped his lips as his eyelids slowly closed.

Maybe, just maybe a quick nap would do him some good…

* * *

The frantic knocking had jolted him awake out of an otherwise peaceful sleep. Beck shot up from his bed and looked at his clock. It was nearly 2 a.m.

_Who would be at my door this late?_

"Who is it?" He called, groping around for his baseball bat just in case it was a late-night robber.

"It's Cat, open up!"

Beck's eyes widened and he immediately sprang out of bed and raced for the door. He flung it wide open and was face to face with a shivering and soaking wet Cat Valentine. Her drenched red hair was clinging to her face, and she struggled to keep her eyes open as water touched them every other second.

Beck reached out and gently pulled her inside his RV. After closing the door and locking it shut, he walked over to her. There was already a puddle of water at her feet from her jeans alone.

"Cat, what the-what are you doing here?" He asked in bewilderment. It wasn't that he wasn't overjoyed to see her, but at two in the morning it was quite surprising, to say the least.

"I-I h-had to c-come," She stammered out, her teeth chattering.

Beck shook his head and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of sweats that he had long grown out of and handed them to her.

"Here, go put these on." He said gently, gesturing towards his small bathroom. His arm immediately became wet as he put an arm around her shoulders. "There are plenty of towels in there to dry off with."

She sniffed and nodded, and Beck could see a tiny smile form on her lips.

"Thanks, Beck." With that she left to go get dry.

* * *

About 20 minutes had passed since Cat left to go change. Now normally Beck would've given all the time she needed, considering she was a girl and she was soaking wet, but to him it seemed like it was taking way too long. He stood, powering off the TV and walking over to the closed bathroom door.

"Cat?" He called, giving it two sharp raps. "You done in there?"

"Um, yeah." She called. "I just got finished blow-drying my hair."

Beck nodded. "So you're done, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Um, can I come in? I've got to put something in the clothes hamper."

Silence.

Beck frowned, knocking on the door again. "Cat, did you hear me?"

Slowly the door creaked open, and Cat stood in front of him, clad in his older clothing.

She looked beautiful except for one thing: she had a black eye.

A surge of emotions ran through Beck's veins as he stared at her.

"C-Cat, what happened? Who did this?"

By the time Cat answered, tears were already rolling down her cheeks. "M-my dad. I-I just feel so helpless-" Her sentence remained unfinished as she collapsed in his arms and sobbed. Beck held her close, rubbing her back gently as he whispered soothing words in her ear.

It was all he could do to keep from crying himself.

She finally broke apart from him and looked into his eyes. "I ran away tonight. I couldn't take it anymore."

Beck felt rage burning inside of him as he led her over to the bed so they could sit and talk some more. He felt like driving out in the rain, _tonight_, and strangling Mr. Valentine for laying his filthy finger on Cat.

_His _Cat.

"How long has he been doing this to you?" He asked, gently grabbing her hand.

"I don't really know when it started," She said, sniffling softly. "I guess once my mom left us and Frankie started getting crazier, he took out all his frustration out on me."

"Does he punch you a lot?"

She shook her head. "Most of the time he just slaps me really hard." Her eyes filled with fresh tears. "It hurts so bad sometimes. I always try to stop him but nothing ever works."

Beck closed his eyes, mentally kicking himself. How couldn't he have seen the signs before all of this blasted rain started? Cat was more distant from them, and she had been wearing more makeup lately.

_Makeup to hide the scars and bruises._

"Beck?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Yeah?"

Cat bit her lip. "Can I stay here tonight? I can't go back there."

Beck immediately nodded. "Of course you can."

She smiled a little. "Thank you." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him once more. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Beck sighed. "You can always count on me, Cat."

They parted and looked at each other for a brief moment before Beck did something bold and daring. He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly, not really caring about the outcome.

Cat froze for a split second before kissing him back. It only lasted for a few seconds, and soon they broke apart.

Beck leaned his forehead on Cat's. "I love you so much, babygirl. I'm always gonna be here for you, understand?"

Cat nodded and laid her head on his chest. "I love you too, Beck. Thank you."

Beck and Cat slept peacefully for the first time in a while, and the reason was because they had each other.

That was all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, I felt it was rushed but I hope you liked it. ^^**

**-AJ-**


End file.
